All I see
by PerryGirl110
Summary: Since overcoming her stage fright, Ally has become hugely famous. She's performed hundreds of gigs and has become one of the top pop stars in the world... even bigger than Austin. What happens when, at one of her biggest concerts ever, her stage fright comes back? An auslly fic :)
1. All I see is him

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to tell you that everything in italics is Ally's thoughts at the time, and everything else is just her narrating the event. I made it kind of obvious, but i just wanna make sure you guys know so you don't get confused XD. Anyway, enjoy :D **

_Oh no. Oh gosh. No way. NO WAY. This is not happening. This can't be happening. Oh god, I need help! Somebody get me out of here!_

My shaky breaths caught in my throat as I surveyed the crowd.

_Why did I agree to this!? _

I stood behind the stage, peeking my head in between the silky blue curtains to see the giant mass of people screaming and waving, all waiting for the one and only Ally Dawson. I gulped.

_How does Austin LIKE this!?_

Out of fear and surprise, I jerked my head out from the curtains. I stood frozen, my mouth wide open, an expression of complete and utter fear on my face.

_Calm down, Ally. Its not like you haven't done this a million times before. Its gonna be fine. You're going to do great. CALM DOWN._

Jimmy Starr walked past me. "Five minutes 'till show time, Ally!" he yelled, "Get ready!"

_Why does this stage have to have a "crew only" policy!? I could really use my friends right now…_

Multitudes of crewmen rushed passed me, their hands full of tools used for last minute problem-fixers. The hustle and bustle of people running past, which usually got me out of my funks, did nothing to sooth my nerves this time.

_Oh god, why is this happening!? Not now! Anywhere but here! _

Sandra, my personal makeup artist and clothes designer, came up to me. She pushed a piece of my already done hair away from my eyes and smoothed my dark purple dress. "You looks gorgeous, Als," she said to my cheerily, "You're gonna do great like always. Shine out there, gal!" The last minute pep talk. This was it. It was time.

_HELP. ME. PLEASE._

I thought back to the first time I did this. The beginning of my life as a superstar. It was nearly a year ago. My mom had just come back from Africa and Austin and I were in the middle of trying to figure out our feelings towards each other. I had decided, after reading my mom's book, to preform on stage. To conquer my stage fright, go up on stage in front of everyone, and sing a duet with Austin. I had been scared, had almost backed out, but I did it. And it was amazing. I never looked back.

After that, everything changed. I continued helping Austin with his career, but I also worked on my own. Megan wrote about me in Cheetah Beat, and everyone started going crazy about the new and improved "Ally Dawson." I was asked to preform nearly all the time and my fame spread like a disease. I had since then preformed, what seems like, hundreds of times. But this was my first REAL concert. This was the first time I was preforming in front of THOUSANDS of people. All watching me, screaming for me, expecting things from me. Judging me...

_I can't do this._

I wished my friends were here with me. They had been with me through all the other gigs I had to preform. But now, when I needed them the most, they "weren't allowed." Every time I needed comfort, my friends were there. Trish was there to pat my back and tell me to "knock 'em dead." Dez was there to say something funny and make me laugh. Austin was there to hold my hand 'till the end. And I was always ready. Always ready as long as my friends were there by my side…

_And now I'm alone._

The crew pushed me to where I was supposed to enter the stage. They instructed me what I was supposed to do (for like the hundredth time) and reminded me that thousands of fans were out there watching. Like I needed a reminder…

_Thanks for that, guys. _

Suddenly, it was time. I felt hands on my back as they pushed me towards the entrance. My feet obliged, but my face was frozen again. I wasn't ready. How was I supposed to sing like this?

And now, I was out in the open. I rushed to the center of the stage. Thousands of kids cheered my name. Over and over and over again. They screamed. I froze.

_Oh no. Oh god. Ally, move this instant. I demand you sing. RIGHT NOW. Stop this Ally. You can do this. YOU CAN DO THIS!_

But I couldn't. Couldn't do this. Not like this. Not with all this noise blocking the blood flow to my brain. Not with all these eyes staring at me…

I wanted to run away.

_Don't do it, Ally. Don't run. Stay. STAY! Just imagine everyone is in their underpants… Eww, gross. Okay, don't do that. Instead imagine you're back in your practice room. Singing to yourself. Or better yet, to Austin._

Austin. That name made me smile. Where was he anyway? He was watching me right now. He probably knew something was wrong. He knew me so well.

Out of sheer curiosity, I looked down into the audience. In a sort of childlike hope, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I'd spot Austin out of the thousands of fans cheering for me. Despite my hope, I knew my chances were slim, nearly impossible. I was just being foolish. Even if he were in the crowd I would never be able to pick him up with all the people around. I knew that if I looked down I would only disappoint myself. But I did it anyway. And I'm glad I did, because that's when I saw him.

My eyes widened. He, along with Dez and Trish, were in the very front row. Their hands were up in the air and they were screaming louder than anyone. They saw me looking at them. Dez waved. Trish gave me two thumbs up. And Austin smiled. A smile that told me: "You can do it, Ally. I believe in you."

I smiled back. Suddenly, My fear was gone. The noise was gone. Everything was gone. Everything but him and me.

All I see is him.

And so I sing. I sing my heart out. My voice sounds loud and clear and confident and just so… STRONG.

_Wow. Strong. I'm strong. I really am, aren't I?_

The words flow out of me. I am part of the music. The music is part of me. We are one. I've never felt so at home.

And as soon as it started, It's over. All the songs are over. The concert is done. The audience screams and stomps their feet as I am led away from the stage. I am breathing heavily.

_I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT!_

After a few minutes, I am bombarded from behind. It's my friends.

"Ally you did AMAZING!" Trish yells at me. She's so excited she has tears in her eyes.

"Wow," Dez continues, "You did really great! I knew you could do it!"

I rolled my eyes. This morning, Dez had been going on and on about my possible failure. He did thinks like that sometimes. I don't blame him. After all, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed…

I look to Austin. He has a smile on his face that could light up the empire state building. "Ally," he grabs my hand as he continues speaking, "That was… That was… beautiful. You were beautiful."

I blush. "Thanks Austin," I reply shyly.

"I can't believe you're my GIRLFRIEND," he says with a laugh, "How did I manage to get such an amazing girl as you?"

Before I can respond, he pulls me into him. He kisses me, with everything he has. And I love him for it. I LOVE HIM.

"You're so amazing," he whispers to me, "Not only did you make my career, but you made your own. All by yourself."

I shake my head with a smile. "No," I say to him, " I didn't do it myself. You inspired me to do this, Austin. There's no way I could have made it without you."

This time I kiss him. And it's magical. Beautiful. Amazing. Just like the first time we kissed. Just like EVERY time we kiss.

"I love you," he whispers to me, "I really love you, Ally." I open my mouth to respond when all the sudden I'm interupted…

"Umm…." Trish speaks out, "Not to break the mood or anything, but I kinda need a ride home so if you could just hurry it up a little, that'd be great."

Austin and I laugh. We all start walking to the exit, talking all the way. When we reach the door Trish and Dez rush through it, but Austin holds it open for me. "Ladies first," he says with a smile. I look at him. "I love you too," I whisper before walking through to the outside world.

And its true. A hundred percent true. I love him.

**Ok, now its done! I hope you enjoyed it! Im thinking about writing a second chapter thats the same thing as this chapter but is in Austin's point of view. What do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. All I see is her

**Hey everybody! This is my second chapter. The same goes for this chapter as it did for the last one: the italics are Austin's thoughts at the time while the regular font is just him narrating the event. Enjoy!**

All I hear is screaming. Feet stamping. Hands clapping. Bursting my eardrums. Drowning out every thought in my mind.

_Come on, Ally. Come out already!_

"This is so exciting!" Trish yells to me, barely managing to be heard above all the noise, "This is Ally's biggest concert ever! I've never seen a crowd this large before!"

"I know right!" I yell back, a smile forms across my lips when I think about how much Ally deserves this, "She must be so excited! Too bad we couldn't be here with her for this though."

_Stupid "crew only" policy… _

I sit and ponder for a moment, wondering why they wouldn't let us in. What did they think we were going to do anyway? I wasn't going to get in the way or anything; I just wanted to be there for her. Hold her hand before the show. Just like I always do… It's kind of our thing now.

_I wonder if she wishes I were with her too?_

Its weird… I have never really been so attached to a girl before. Only an hour or two had passed and I was already starting to miss her.

_Do you feel the same way, Ally?_

I think back to how it all started. How WE started. It was about a year ago, give or take a few weeks. Ally's mom had just come home from Africa, bringing home her new book. After reading it, Ally was inspired to conquer her stage fright and preform a duet with me on stage. Long story short, she did it, we kissed, and I realized my true feelings for her. After a long list of conflict, Ally and I finally started dating. But honestly, that's not the biggest thing that came out of it. The biggest thing was her career. And trust me when I say this, it was (and still is) HUGE.

Megan wrote about Ally's success in Cheetah Beat, and soon everybody loved her almost as much as I did. They all thought she was, in Megan's words, "Totes fantast!" Her life story, including her work at Sonic Boom, her part of "Team Austin," her severe stage fright, and her big duet on stage were written about in nearly every Pop teen magazine in the country. She was asked to perform tons of gigs and soon Jimmy signed her to his record label. Since then, her career path has been one big line upwards. She's now one of the biggest pop stars in the country, even bigger than me!

Despite what one might think, I'm actually really proud of her. All this fame she has now, all these fans that worship her, she DESERVES them. When I think about all the work she put into her dream, all her amazing songwriting and singing talents, I can't think of anyone who deserves this more than her. Though people ask me this a lot, I'm not jealous or angry at Ally for being more famous than I am. I mean, what's to be angry about? Without her I wouldn't have even been famous in the first place...

_I owe it all to you, Ally._

I shake my head to get myself back to reality. Its time for the concert to start and I don't want to miss a second of it. I smile to myself. She doesn't know that Jimmy Starr gave Trish, Dez, and I front row seats to her concert.

_I hope she sees us. She'll be excited to know that we're right by her side._

I wait patiently, anticipating her arrival.

_Any second now…_

Suddenly the music starts.

_Finally!  
_

Ally runs out unto the stage, her purple dress flowing behind her.

_Oh wow, she looks beautiful._

She does. Her hair is done upwards, tied in a partial knot at the back of her head. Half of her hair is hanging down at her soldiers, flowing beautifully. The purple dress hugs her figure and makes her look like an angel.

_Purple is DEFINITLY her color._

I grit my teeth and wait for her angelic voice to break the sounds of the screams around me. I wait. And I wait. And I wait.

_What's wrong with Ally? What is she waiting for? SING!_

I'm confused for a second. That is, before I take a closer look at her. She's far away, but I take notice of her unusually wide eyes and her gaping mouth. The way she's breathing so heavily. Not moving a muscle.

_Oh god… Its like she has stage fright again! What's happening!_

I catch my breath. If her stage fright has somehow come back she could totally embarrass herself in front of all her fans. I needed to snap her out of this. But how? I silently will her to look at me.

_Come on, Ally. Look up. Look at me! I'm right in front of you. I'm here for you. We're all here for you. Just look up! Just look at me…_

And, as if she could read my mind, she does. She looks at me. I can see the surprise in her expression. "Guys!" I yell to Trish and Dez, "Ally is looking at us! Do something to encourage her!" They take my words in stride. Dez waves enthusiastically and Trish gives her two thumbs up. I don't really know what to do. And so I do what I do best. I smile.

And with my smile I tell her everything. I tell her that I believe in her. That I know she can do it. She can do anything. She can do everything.

_You can do this, Ally. I know you can. I believe in you. I really do._

And it works. Whatever I did, it worked. She smiles back at me, that beautiful smile that I love so much. Her mouth opens. And finally, she sings.

_This is… wow. I can't explain it. It's amazing. She's amazing. _

And its true. She is amazing. My eyes focus on her face. My ears focus on her voice. Everything else blurs out. Fades to silence. And all that's left is her.

All I see is her.

And as soon as it started, its over. Its all over. The songs. The concert. The cheers. And now Trish, Dez, and I are running through the crowds, trying to get to her.

_Where is Ally? I need to find her! I need to tell her how amazing she was. How proud of her I am! ALLY!_

That's when I see, walking around, a stride in her step. We all go running and screaming towards her. Trish hugs her from behind. Dez puts his hand on her shoulder. I just stand there, looking.

"Ally you did AMAZING!" Trish yells to her. Her eyes are glistening with tears.

_She sure did. _

"Wow," Dez continues, "You did really great! I knew you could do it!" Ally smiles and rolls her beautiful brown eyes.

She then turns to look at me. The very sight of her face makes me smile. I take her silence as my queue to speak.

"Ally," I begin, not really sure where I am going with this, "That was… That was…. Beautiful. You were beautiful."

I find that I had instinctively grabbed her hands while talking.

_I hope she doesn't think that's too weird…_

She blushes, somehow managing to look even more beautiful than she already does. "Thanks Austin," she says to me sweetly.

"I can't believe you're my GIRLFRIEND," I say with a laugh, "How did I manage to get such an amazing girl as you?"

_I honestly have no idea._

Before she can respond, I pull her in. And I kiss her, with everything I have. I dive myself into that kiss. I do it because I love her. Because I need her. Because there is no place I'd rather be than right here in her arms.

"You're so amazing," I whisper to her once we pulled back, "Not only did you make my career, but you made your own. All by yourself."

_How does she do it?_

She shakes her head with a smile. "No," she tells me, " I didn't do it myself. You inspired me to do this, Austin. There's no way I could have made it without you."

This time it's my turn to blush. And it's her turn to do the kissing. She leans into me and I know right then and there that I will NEVER find another girl like her. That she is, and always will be, the girl for me.

"I love you," I whisper to her, with all my heart, "I really love you, Ally."

_Please say you love me back…_

She opens her mouth to respond.

_Come on, Ally! Please say it! Please say you do!_

Her tongue presses against the roof of her mouth, her lips forming to make a word. I wait, everything seeming to go in slow motion. Suddenly, she's interrupted.

"Umm…." Trish speaks out, "Not to break the mood or anything, but I kinda need a ride home so if you could just hurry it up a little, that'd be great."

_When did Trish get here? Oh wait…_

We pause for a second. Then Ally and I break out into fits of laughter. A part of me is angry at Trish for interrupting, but I figure it doesn't matter much anyway. Ally and I have an entire lifetime together to tell one another how we feel. Hopefully…

We all start walking to the exit, talking all the way. When we reach the door, Trish and Dez rush through it. I smile. This gives me the perfect opportunity to impress Ally. I open the door for her. "Ladies first," I say with a smile. She looks at me. "I love you too," she whispers before walking into oblivion.

I'm stunned.

_She loves me. She really loves me. _

And I love her too, with all my heart.

_**I hope you liked it! I noticed that the last chapter was kind of rushed (which is partially considering the fact that I didn't have a lot of time to write it) so I decided to try and slow this one down a little. This one still is kinda rushed, but less so than the other one. Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
